


In The Mood

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Severus has sex with Lily Luna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I gotten this idea last night while I was thinking about something and I decided to write it. Enjoy the story!

"Fuck yes, fuck me right there!" Lily Luna Potter cried out as she was being fucked by none other than her teacher, Severus Snape.

Lily was down on all fours on her teachers bed as she was being pounded from behind. The bed was creaking against the wall. However, if you were near the entrance door of the quarters, you'll be able to hear the shouting in ectasy from within.

Severus was slapping her buttcheek in either side as he pounds right through her. Lily was loving it. Severus cock was a good 12-inch cock and she was sure she'll feel it till next week.

"Harder Severus, please!"

Severus increased his paced and pretty soon, the both of them were cuming undone as Lily could feel the warm seed filling inside her. 

Severus sighed in content as he kissed Lily's sweaty back before pulling out gently. Lily whimpered at the loss as she slumped down on the bed tiredly.

"Are you forgetting something, Lily?" Severus asked as Lily slowly turns around to look at him.

Her eyes widened as she saw Severus was hard again and he was stroking his cock. "Lay down so I can suck you off," She said.

"That's my bitch right there," Severus muttered as he laid down on the bed and Lily slowly went down between his legs.

Lily took hold of his cock with her hand as she began to stroke it up and down as Severus began to moan. It was big and thick as she had never seen anything like it.

It was no wonder the man wore robes so that he could hide his cock from everyone in case he gets an erection for some reason. Lily stroke a few more times as she saw pre-cum coming out from the tip.

Lily licked her lips before sticking her tongue out to swipe the pre-cum and onto her tongue. "Lily, please…" Severus said groaning as he was watching her from above.

Lily tasted the cum and she didn't mind the taste at all of Severus Snape. She stopped stroking as she looks up at Severus momentarily before engulfing the whole entire cock in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Severus cries out loud as he felt the warm cavern around his cock.

"Mmmm…." Lily moans out as the vibration was sent through Severus cock as Severus was panting quite erratically.

She bobbed her head up and down as if she was eating a banana. Lily loves cock, especially if the size was quite large.

When bobbing her head, she would also lick the tip of the mushroom head cock teasingly before diving right back in again.

"I'm cuming, Lily…!" Severus warns her off as Lily did what she was doing to him more faster. Severus bucked up and he cried out Lily's name as he came into her mouth.

Lily greedily tries to drink all of what Severus gives her but couldn't as she let go off his cock with a 'pop.' Some cum from her mouth came out a bit as Severus wipes it away with his fingers.

Lily watches what he was doing as Severus put the covered fingers with cum in his mouth and sucked. Lily moans at the sight as she leans down to licked his cock clean from the remaining cum that was left behind.

Severus sighed in pleasure and moans as he felt Lily's tongue doing wicked things to his cock. When Lily was done cleaning it off, she sat back on the bed as she licked her lips, tasting the cum.

Severus sat up as well as he leans forward to kiss Lily on the lips as he tasted himself on her.

"That was quite hot…" A voice said suddenly making the two jumped apart from one another.

Lily looks up to see her father standing by the doorway, naked from top to bottom as he was stroking his cock slowly. "Dad! When did you get here?" Lily asked surprised as she eyed his cock.

"When Severus came into you're mouth," Harry replied as he strode over to the bed and kissed his lover deeply. "Mmm…" Harry moans tasting the cum that had been in his mouth. "Too bad I missed the whole show," he said disappointed.

"Busy day at the auror office, dad?" Lily asked as she scooted over on the bed.

"Yea," Harry said as he looks up at Severus who was eyeing him hungrily. "I want to ride you're cock, Severus. I want to ride you as you eat my daughter out. I know you want that," Harry said lustfully.

"Fuck…." Severus muttered as he watches both Potters pushes him back down on the bed so that they could get ready to ravish him in any way they can. How was he lucky to have both Potters on his bed? He was indeed doomed and knew that the both of them would make his life either a living hell or pleasure as he was ready for round two of sex.

Living with the Potters haven't been so bad afterall. If he was able to have sex with Lily Luna, he was sure that he can do so with James or Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I might write another sequel to it or not, but be on the lookout.


End file.
